Return
by RangerNinja
Summary: Takes place before the epilogue in The Royal Ranger (spoilers!) Will and Maddie are traveling home from Trelleth Fief when they find someone they have been missing for a long time. Her story. SPOILERS FOR THE ROYAL RANGER! R&R so I know whether to continue or not.
1. Prologue

**This is just a pilot for an idea I have been having.**

**Basically, what I'm planning on doing is having the end of the story as the prologue, then going back and telling the rest of the story in order. I am trying to be a little creative here. **

**If I get good reception for this story, I will continue it. So, if you like it, please review. If not, please tell me why and how I can improve.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Night was just beginning to fall as Will and Maddie entered The Raven's Nest Inn in Amberdon, Markador, a fief just south of Anselm and a day and a half's ride from Redmont. Will held the door for Madelyn as she limped inside on her injured leg, wincing with every step. Typically, Will would have continued riding through the night; the sun had only just set, but after a few hours of riding, Will noticed that Maddie was pale with pain and she winced every time her calf so much as touched Bumper's flank. So, he decided they would turn in early. After a little protest from Maddie, they entered the Raven's Nest. At first, Will was anxious to stay at an inn. He hadn't the best experiences with them, but he also knew that Maddie would need warm food and good sleep to heal.

They sat down at a two person table in the corner of the inn. Maddie pulled up a chair from a neighboring table and suspended her leg on it. She sighed at the immediate relief elevation had brought to the throbbing wound. Will grinned and looked around, allowing a small amount of openness to come to his features. He knew Amberdon was known for their scientific research and had never really been wary of Rangers. That is, until they had an arrow aimed at their heart.

A woman, presumably their waitress approached Will and Maddie's table. She had short blonde hair and was rather pale. Her eyes were a stormy gray, and one of them seemed to droop. When she took up her pen and paper, Will noticed her amputated arm. But that was not what startled Will. What stunned him was the lady's cunning familiarity. Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized who he saw in her. Maddie sent him a puzzled look, as if she also realized who their waitress looked like. Neither Ranger heard her say, "My name is Alyss. I will be serving you tonight. What can I get you to drink?" It was silent for a few moments before Will noticed he had been staring.

"Oh...erm…sorry. Two coffees, please. And some honey, if you have it." The waitress nodded and walked away to get their beverages. Maddie instantly turned to Will, putting her hand on his shoulder. She noticed her uncle and mentor was beginning to pale.

"Uncle Will, it's alright," said Maddie. She, too was spooked by the similarities between the waitress and her late surrogate aunt, but attempted to hold in her feelings for Will's sake. Will sensed Maddie's distress by her use of the word "Uncle", but shrugged it off.

"You're right," he said, "This is not Alyss. She's dead."

The bartender watched Alyss as she left the table. Their eyes met and Alyss smiled, innocent as ever. She continued her mission of making coffee for her newest table. The bartender's gaze then fell to the man and the girl seated at Alyss's table. They both wore the signature brown and green cloak that marked them as King's Rangers. However, the bartender was not fazed by this. Amberdon was a scientific town and did not easily fall to superstitions such as sorcery. The man looked short for his age: about mid-forties. The girl sitting next to him looked about 15. She had her leg propped up and, as he looked closer, he noticed a thick bandage around her calf. Their eyes were on Alyss as she walked away. It seemed as if they recognized the waitress. The girl put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "Uncle Will, it's alright." The man replied, "You're right. This is not Alyss. She's dead." The bartender started with surprise as he heard the man use Alyss's name. He motioned for his wife to take his place behind the bar as he headed towards the pair. He could instantly see the grief in their eyes, like the look of salt on a wound.

"Hello, my name is Pauly," said the bartender, "I run the joint." He extended a hand, which the man took.

"I'm Will Treaty, and this is my apprentice Madelyn," the man tried to put on a smile. "We have been riding for several hours and were hoping for lodging for the night."

"Of course!" Pauly replied. "We have a spare room for you and your apprentice to use after you dine."

"Thank you very much, sir." Will was surprised when the bartender, Pauly, did not leave. "Um, was there anything else?"

"Oh, why yes, sir!" said Pauly, his face turning concerned. "I was just wondering, I couldn't help but noticing your down faces. I was wondering if you have a problem with our waitress?" Pauly quickly searched his mind for an excuse to ask such a thing. "Um, she's a new recruit, so we wanted to make sure she was doing her job well."

Will waved a dismissive hand at Pauly. "No, she is a wonderful waitress. She just...reminded us of someone." Will looked away and his eyes became distant.

"I don't mean to prod," Pauly started carefully. "But I'm wondering, who would that be?" When Will didn't reply, Maddie spoke for her mentor.

"His wife, my aunt. She died in a fire nearly two years ago, in Anselm Fief. Surely you have heard of it."

"Why of course," Pauly replied. He started to look a little...excited? "If you don't mind my asking, what was her name?"

"Alyss." Madelyn replied. Tears filled her eyes and she found herself unable to speak.

"Alyss Mainwaring?" Pauly asked, a smile breaking out on his face. This time, Will replied.

"Why, yes. Alyss Mainwaring T-treaty," he stumbled as he added his own second name. "Did you know her? She was a Courier, after all; probably traveled through these parts at one time or another."

Pauly nearly started bouncing with joy right there on the spot. "Why yes, I do know her.'

Will's eyebrows shot up. "Do? What do you mean you 'do' know her?"

At that moment, the waitress, known to Pauly as Alyss, came up with the Ranger's coffees. She set them down on the table and looked to Pauly.

"Is something wrong?" Pauly shook his head and looked at Alyss. "No, Alyss. You know what, would you mind clearing those tables? I will look after this one." Alyss nodded and hurried off.

Maddie's jaw dropped as she heard the waitress' name. "Alyss? That can't… our Alyss?"

Will jumped up suddenly and turned to the waitress that was clearing the table next to theirs. "Alyss?" he said, "Is that really you?"

Alyss was confused. What was this man doing? Of course she was Alyss! She had already told them twice. The thought crossed her mind as she felt the chilling sensation she felt every time she had a memory recovery. A wave seemed to knock her over as the memories hit her, all of her memories. The ward, Redmont, the Choosing, her apprenticeship under Lady Pauline, Halt, Gilan, Horace, Cassandra, and most of all, Will. Macindaw, Nihon-Ja, the royal wedding, her wedding, Maddie's birth.

The fire.

Will started with shock as Alyss collapsed before him, holding her head in pain. He gasped and ran forward, but Pauly held him back.

"She's having a recovery! We cannot disrupt it!" Will's brow furrowed with worry.

Alyss suddenly recognized the man and the girl who stood above her. She began to stand as the shock of the recovery began to ease. "Will," she murmured, eyes filling with tears.

Will and Alyss rushed towards each other. They crashed together in a tight embrace, sobbing into each other's arms. Maddie's hand flew to her mouth as sharp sobs began to rack her body. "Auntie Aly… it is her!" Will and Alyss shared a kiss. Will had never truly known how much he had missed the feel of his wife in his arms. Tears were streaming down his face as they separated, their hands still intertwined.

It was then Maddie's turn. She flew like a rocket into Alyss's arms, muttering, "Where have you been? We thought you were dead!" Alyss drew back in surprise.

"Dead?"

Will wiped his eyes. "Yes. Your guards returned home and told us everything. They said the roof had collapsed right above you and…" His voice trailed off and more tears began to race down his cheeks. At this point, Pauly had left the party to give them some privacy, but Maddie noticed the barkeeper and his wife eavesdropping from across the dining room. Alyss sighed and they all sat down, Maddie giving up her second chair for her aunt.

"It's a rather long story, actually. But first, what happened with you? What are you doing in Markador Fief?"

Will quickly told their story, explaining why Maddie was here as his apprentice instead of in Araluen in a lower voice. By the time their tale was through, Maddie's wound had began to bleed again. Will checked the bandage and saw she had opened a small part of it as she was running to greet Alyss. They changed the bandage quickly, and Will hoped he would not have to administer stitches on a conscious person.

"So, what happened with you?" Maddie asked Alyss, wincing as Will cleaned her wound.

"Well," Alyss began.

* * *

**So, there it is! Please review and tell me how I like it. Basically, SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**~RangerNinja**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have decided to update after the wonderful reviews I received after the Prologue! This chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually write, but it still gets what needs to be said. I hope you like it! R&R! Open to ideas!**

* * *

**Thank you to...**

_**Ranger indecisive***_

_**whentheresawill*^#**_

_**Something like me*^**_

_**moniquebowman***_

_**Percy Jackson the Dragonborn*^#**_

_**Irish Archer^**_

**Review***

**Follow^**

**Favorite#**

* * *

Night had fallen as the gang came across Markador Fief. They had just gotten in from Anselm and were tired from their retreat. Markador was their next target in their child-napping spree. Jory Ruhl turned into the horizon at the rising moon, assessing his ranks. He was pleased until he noticed a single horse coming up from behind. It held two riders, coming at a fairly fast speed. Jory gave a quick hand signal to his men. They instantly faded into the background and stayed totally silent. The rider came up loudly, calling, "I got her! I got her!" The rider, who Ruhl now recognized as one of his scouts pulled up along him. What Jory saw surprised him.

"Why in the name of Gorlog's bloody beard would you bring a body with you? Are you trying to get us killed?"

The rider grinned mischievously at the gang's leader. "No, she is alive. This is Lady Alyss Mainwaring Treaty, a Courier in Redmont Fief." His grin broadened. "Wife of the famous Ranger, Will Treaty. I pulled her out of the fire just before the inn collapsed!"

Jory grinned at the lad on horseback beside him. The rider could almost see penning signs swimming in Jory's eyes. "Ransom," he said.

"Exactly!" The rider turned the Courier over for Jory Ruhl to see. Blisters from the heat that had engulfed her in the inn covered her body. One of her eyes was black and bloodied; Jory guessed that came from falling support beams. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. Jory frowned when he noticed something very alarming. The Courier's lower left arm was badly burnt; nearly to the bone. Charred skin lined the wound. He nearly gagged up his meal right there on the spot. This woman looked like she was on death's door.

"You idiot!" Ruhl exclaimed. "Do you not think we have enough blood on our hands, and to add a dead Courier to it…"

"But, sir," The rider interrupted, "She is not dead."

"But she will be! And how will it look on us then? We already have a life sentence, we could not handle public execution!"

The rider looked up at Ruhl. "What do we do with her?"

"We leave her here," Jory instantly replied, "We give her some of that memory wiping potion you found in Socorro. Then, we turn our tails and get out of Markador as fast as we can."

"But the plan…"

"Forget the plan!" Ruhl snapped, turning his horse around. "We will head to Trelleth and start there. Get moving!"

So there Alyss was left, dying and ill on the outskirts of Amberdon, Markador.

* * *

When she woke up, she did not open her eyes. Something told her not to; that she was in foreign territory. She could not tell what was making her cautious. Possibly just instinct or fear. She heard unfamiliar voices and the clanging of pots and pans from afar. Something smelled wonderful. She slowly tried opening her eyes and shut them immediately as the light became too much to handle. She heard a surprised gasp as someone rushed to her side. Her mind was swimming, she did not know where she was, she was desperately confused. She felt a cool cloth covering her eyes and a soft, friendly voice said, "You can open them now. I've drawn the curtains and covered your...let's just say, impaired, eye. Go on ahead."

She gave in to the voice and slowly lifted her eyelids. One of them stung with pain and she kept it closed as her other eye eased open. She could instantly tell something was wrong. She burned all over. Her eye hurt, and there was nothingness where her left arm lay. She took in her surroundings **AN/ Yes, I am using "she" a lot, but you will understand why in a few lines.** A kind looking woman, probably in her mid-fifties, was looking down at her, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

She grinned slightly, "Like I've been run over by a stampede." The woman giggled and moved the cloth away from the, apparently, impaired eye. "Would you like to try opening the other eye?" She frowned and shook her head in a small sign of "no". Then, the lady's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"We found you a week ago-well, actually, the town hunter found you. He brought you to us and we got you taken care of." The woman smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry the arm had to go." Understanding dawned on her. Most people would go into shock if they found that their arm was cut off, but she was not phased by this. For some reason, she could not remember living with two arms.

"Excuse me," she said weakly, "But, where am I? And… who am I?"

* * *

**Man, that was really short... Oh well.**

**~RangerNinja**


End file.
